


Exy's Power Couple

by SmokesOnTheRoof (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fanart, M/M, check please mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/SmokesOnTheRoof
Summary: Andrew and Neil featured on a Fake Gay-Sports-Magazine Cover





	Exy's Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh <3 Yeah so this is the finish of a sketch that I did after I read a post mentioning Neil + Crop Tops. 
> 
> And obviously if Neil’s in a crop top, Andrew’s gotta be in one of those douchey but sexy open-side tanks.  
> And obviously if they’re wearing these things they should be on a magazine cover 
> 
> and then we got this thing with a random made-up lgbt sports magazine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this image on tumblr!](http://smokesontheroof.tumblr.com/post/155310490007/ahhhh-3-yeah-so-this-is-the-finish-of-this)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@smokesontheroof](http://smokesontheroof.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art)


End file.
